Blood and Water
by YUnAGi
Summary: An elf is chased out of her lands, A high level vampire is posing as an assassin. Lord Dracula commands him to get her but will two exact opposites attract? Will he help her or his master... First chap is AU...
1. Chased Out

**Hi…first RO fanfic….hehe…eh…pls read the summary….it says first chap is AU…**

**Starting.

* * *

**

**The sun's rays shone and crept up on a golden head, her body shook as she panted and sweat dropped down her cheek, onto the ground and disappeared to a dark spot. With a brown wooden bow in one hand lowered to her waist and the other hand still pulling at the string. Her crystal eyes, the colour of emerald focused on an apple, stuck to the side of a tree by an arrow. Crystal as water, looking like fluid but solid as stone. The wind played with her rich golden hair, the right side loosely clipped at the back of her head while the left covered the side of her face. Leaving nothing but her long elven ears.**

**An earthy brown armor made of a special kind of wood with metal clad her body and a metal piece hung around her neck, curving at the ends at the front, aninch apart from meeting each other. The two ends were joined by a thin chain, a moon shaped metallic looking stone dangling from it.**

"**Athrielle, have you been here all night?"**

**An old elf, haggard and wizen through years of wisdom emerged from the shadows of the forest behind and took the arrow out of the tree, placing her hands gently on the trunk, the tree healed.**

"**Yes, Madam Selliar. I am ready for my test."**

"**So it seems, come my child. To the ten thousand year old elm."**

**The old elf took the bow from her hands and placed it on the ground, returning the wood to the forest, the bow seemed to melt into the ground. She then took Athrielle's wrist and led her into the forest, to a huge elm tree.**

"**Place your hands on the trunk and heal the tree, if the wise tree accepts you as worthy of a bow to be an archer, it will provide material for your bow. If it rejects you, the leaves in which your energies are channeled would turn reddish."**

**Athrielle sat down and placed her hands on her trunk, pressing her cheek against it. Channeling her energies through the many openings within the trunk, finding the right one. There was a sound of giggling as tree sprites came and rested on her lap, leaving Elmwood where they settled and disappeared in the branches of the tree in a split second.**

"**You have been accepted, rise child, you bow shall be made and your spirit bound once it is done."**

"**Yes Madam Selliar."**

**She passed the wood to the old elf who wrapped it in a cloth and walked away.

* * *

**

**3 days later (In the forest at the elm tree)**

"**Athrielle, my child do you pledge to be archer. Are you ready?"**

"**Yes I am."**

"**Then we shall proceed with the binding."**

**Athrielle had her back leaning against the trunk with her newly made bow in front of her, it had no string and was the colour of elm wood, just two pieces of curved, flat wood joined together by a short wooden piece of rounded wood, a short pole just the right size for her hand.**

**The ring of elves around the tree started chanting and a white light formed around her and the bow, when the chanting stopped, the bow was white with a silver material which had elfish patterns at the each side of the short pole, the pole also turned silver, and the ends of the bow had the silverfish metal as well. The string gleamed with silver and the whole bow was just a slight bit taller then her.**

**She wad dressed in the same colours as her bow, with a white top which didn't cover her abdomen and hugged her body tightly, it had metal covering it and snaking up her chest, ending at the starting of her bust where it split into a pattern. Her skirt was white with splits at the side and metal designs covering it. A thin line crossed from her shoulder to her waist, for her to place her bow.**

"**Now dear child I welcome you as an archer, there are many different kinds of archers, some with purple and gold, some with green and brown. The silver archers are said to have the strongest spirits and purest hearts. I'm not surprised since your mother was a horse riding swordswoman and your father was an infantry swordsman. The silver reflects your personality and strength of spirit while white represents your purity. Be cautious not to damage your bow as your spirit is bound to it, if it breaks your spirit will shatter. Do us proud to hold back the continuous advances of the Orcs, child."

* * *

**

**60 years later**

"**Athrielle is of age oracle, show us her through path."**

"**She will face great despair, never to return to Irusvine again. She will turn into something most despairing and unholy."**

"**This cannot be, ushainae this cannot be. Oracle I am but a bird to your wisdom pray you tell me it's not true."**

"**What will happen will happen."**

"**She must leave Irusvine; I must talk to the king."

* * *

**

**Next day**

"**Athrielle must leave Irusvine, never to come back again for the safety of ourland and people."**

"**Where will I go?"**

"**The human world"

* * *

**

**I'm just putting this so show how she came to the world of Ro so yeah….later chaps wud be more exciting….**

**Ja Ne**


	2. Foriegn Lands

**Back again…sry 4 de long w8 but u have 2 thank my RO server 4 crashing XD yeah so ill start.

* * *

**

**Eyes followed a mysterious figure clad in a cloak, a hood covered an face as a few strands of rich golden hair peeked out and played in the wind. A hump above the figures head stood out under the cloak, obviously concealing an item. The figure made its way to an inn and sat at one of the tables.**

"**What would you like Miss?"**

"**Just a glass of water."**

**Sparkling water came in a tall glass and the figure raised it to her lips.**

"**It's a little hot to be wearing a hood at this time of the year, why don't you take it off?"**

"**I do not wish to, please leave me be."**

"**Man you talk like one of those Juno sages, are you from there?"**

"**No, I do not know of this Juno that you speak of."**

**The husky barkeeper stepped back at the sudden coldness of her voice, she wanted to be left alone. Her head turned as she surveyed the room with her emerald crystal orbs beneath the hood. Was that? Did she see wrong? There were elves in this human world romancing with humans?**

**A man in the opposing table wrapped in bandages with two dagger like blades mounted on wooden stands was romancing a lady with a cloak around her body with a long staff beside her, the man had ears of an elf!**

"**Disgrace, an elf of more highly stature romancing a weak mortal."**

**She got up and took her leave. Noticing a few other people with elven ears, turning a corner, she found herself at a dead end.**

"**My, my….what are you doing here. What's with the hood, let me see your face."**

**A voice called from behind. She turned her head to be faced with a man, his shirt loose and unbuttoned with a cart behind him.**

"**I have nothing to do with you, leave me be."**

"**Why now, protect yourself then."**

**Running towards her his feet skidded as a wooden arrow shot past the tip of his nose and stuck against the wall. Athrielle jerked her head back violently at the unexpected shot, causing the hood to fall backwards off her head and her golden tresses, now not bound by any force cascaded down her shoulders to her waist.**

**The assaulter had long run off and a sharp gasp was heard from the direction where the arrow came.**

"**I'm done for, I have been found out."**

"**Done for what? What have you done."**

"**You are not surprised mortal? By my looks? By what I am?"**

"**You look just fine to me, beautiful."**

"**You seem calm mortal"**

"**Will you stop calling me mortal as if I'm from a different planet? I'm Zaki."**

"**My name is Athrielle."**

**She stated, relieved that he didn't suspect her of being an elf.**

"**Why are there elves in your lands?"**

"**Elves? What are you talking about?"**

"**Those."**

**He stared in the direction of her outstretched finger and burst into a spasm of laughter.**

"**Those are people wearing elven ears, haha, you are weird"**

"**Is that so? So they are humans?"**

"**Yes. You aren't from around here are you?"**

"**I am not."**

"**What job are you?"**

"**I do not have one."**

"**Well go be a novice first then change to archer class."**

"**Archer?"**

"**Yes, then you would get you bow"**

"**I have one."**

**A shocked look took over his features.**

"**Well, can I see it?"**

**Her hand disappeared in her cloak and the lump behind her head went down, a white and silver bow was brought out, causing the cloak to now drag on the dusty ground. He ran his hand along the wood and metal.**

"**Wow."**

**Lowering her head to look at him, she put her bow behind her back and removed her cloak, satisfied that no one thought she was an alien in their lands.**

"**Come, I'll bring you to the novice guild"**

**It was a sight to see a tall girl in strange clothes being dragged by a guy half a head shorter then her.**

**In the next few months she progressed to being an archer, the guy had left her to join his own party.

* * *

**

"**What did you say?"**

"**An elf has invaded our lands Lord Dracula."**

"**Has she? I never thought the oh-so-pure elves even dared to set foot here, she may be a danger to us. I want to have her exterminated."**

"**Yes Lord Dracula."

* * *

**

**Athrielle sat by the river, the moonlight making her golden tresses shine a pale golden. She removed her clothes one by one and stepped into the cool refreshing water, enjoying the feeling of the cool water rushing past her body. Purifying the water at the same time, keeping to the banks of the river. **

**Further up the river, an acolyte tripped and spilled her bottles of holy water in the stream**

**A flurry of wings and squeaks sounded all of a sudden as flapping black shadows with red eyes descended on Athrielle, acting fast, she grabbed her bow off the banks and dipped her hand in the water, retrieving three gleaming arrows. **

"**Arrow Shower!"**

**A rain of sharp arrow like water fell, killing all in its range except one, wounded badly, it flapped away. She hastily got dressed and headed back to town.

* * *

**

"**What do you mean they are all dead?"**

"**There was holy water of some sort, my body is not healing Lord Dracula."**

"**Worthless scum."**

**With a swipe of the arm, the vampire was reduced to a pile of ashes.**

"**Hisagi."**

"**Yes Lord Dracula."**

"**My most trusted servant and pupil, I trust you will do the job."**

"**I will my Lord."**

"**But I don't want her dead, convert her, I want her on our side."**

"**Yes my Lord."**

"**I have plans."

* * *

**

**The next morning**

**Athrielle enters Bylan Dungeon, oblivious to the fact she is being watched by a dark figure.**

"**There you are, this will be fun."

* * *

**

**Finished R&R pls...i promise its gonna get more interesting**


	3. Who are you, Mortal?

**Hey ppl….answer to the question posted in my reviews I play in Kaz3ro, trinity, ppl who play In the same server pls tell me…ok time 2 continue.

* * *

**

**Athrielle's white boots sank in the soft sandy mush on the cave grounds, staining their innocent white surface brown and getting stuck between the metal. The sound of rippling water echoed off the walls of the cave. **

"**To think I have to come to such a place to look for a thing of beauty, as most people crave. These lands must be strange for a flower to be found on a monster."**

**The calm rippling sounds of water were interrupted by a hard object repeatedly hitting the floor. Pulling out her bow she reached for the arrows in her quaver, placing it on the string and pulling hard, releasing it at full force. The sound of a water flowing was heard as a cornutus appeared out of the shadows, enraged. It rampaged toward her, a few more arrows flew towards it but to no avail, they flowed off its shell like water. Calmly, she put her hand under her skirt and pulled out a curved boomerang with 4 holes in the middle and razor like blades, she pulled back her hand and twisted her fingers. Her fingers left the holes as the boomerang spun around the cornutus. It split in half and the boomerang was caught by the holes. **

**Placing her bow on its holder she gripped her boomerang and continued. Her back received a sharp crack and she stumbled in the soft mud towards the cave wall, steadying herself, she turned around. An Obeaune pulled back its tail and roared, her boomerang flew but was hit away. Leaving her defenseless. Roaring and moving fast with its hands it approached her, she took out her bow and tried to hit it away, a tail met her face and she was slapped down. A clawed arm was then raised and she closed her eyes.**

**There was a clink of metal and the Obeaune roared and died. She opened her eyes and stood up, brushing the mud down her white clothes.**

"**Thank you human, you have saved me."**

**A vein popped up on the guy's forehead and his eyebrow twitched.**

"**I'd appreciate it if you use my name, Hisagi."**

"**Are you not human then?"**

**He ignored her.**

"**I'm Athrielle."**

"**Arial?"**

"**Athrielle."**

"**Ariene?"**

"**Ath-rie-lle"**

"**Forget it, I refuse to use that name I shall call you Suen."**

**She wasn't listening, she was too busy dusting her boomerang. A roar was heard and she flung the boomerang towards it, it returned to her and a spherical object glowed a bright orange.**

"**Shit, run."**

**Hisagi grabbed her wrist and practically threw her out of the entrance behind a large rock, a loud bang was heard and water splashed on them.**

"**ARE YOU CRAZY? HITTING A MARINE SPHERE! AND WHY ARE YOU USING WATER ELEMENT ARROWS IN A PLACE FULL OF WATER MONSTERS?"**

"**Calm yourself human."**

"**I'm HISAGI DAMMIT."**

"**Do not shout mortal."**

**She looked up at him, the first time she was able to see him properly. He was half a head taller then her with green eyes, not as crystal as her own but close, his jet black hair spiked up and curled down near the ends. He wore the same clothes as the man in the Inn earlier with elven ears, only thing that it was black, the usual scarf was replaced by a cloak that made one wonder of he was an assassin or a wizard. His canine teeth were exceptionally long and showed when he closed his mouth, though just a little. With a weapons she had learned was called a katar but the blade was wide at the bottom and curved into a long blunt end, spiked at the edge. A hole in the centre followed its shape.**

**A growling noise escaped his throat, she placed her hand gently and somehow soothed it even though it didn't feel uncomfortable. He looked down at her gentle face with calm features and sighed.**

"**Why of all the elves that could have come here she was the one."**

**He thought, sighing. She turned and walked away, having failed her mission the mortal at the human guild had given her.**

"**Many thanks again."**

"**Don't walk away, I can't let you go, you would kill yourself."**

"**What do you propose?"**

"**A party."**

**She thought for a while before bending her head slightly as a nod, she would need help around this place. Hisagi pulled out a vile of brown liquid and drank it, throwing the glass on the ground. They went to a nearby inn and sat down, the innkeeper was rather talkative and apparently thought they were a very good couple with equally good looks.**

"**Now what will you have?"**

"**Salad, honey please."**

"**You."**

"**Salad and honey… are you sure you wanna eat that? You want what!"**

"**Nothing, steak, rare, very rare."**

"**You two sure eat weird things."**

**He scurried off as a death glare escaped from the weird assassin's eyes. A bloody steak and a plate of salad followed by a jug of honey came, Athrielle lifted the jug and flooded the whole plate with honey.**

"**Wow the amount of honey you eat is enough to put a honey bee in a diabetic disorder."**

"**Shush, I think you are eating more blood than you have."**

**The people at the other tables stared at the strange diets of the two people, so matching in looks yet so contrasting in clothes. They finished their meals and left the inn, Hisagi tossing a few coins to the innkeeper. As soon as they were out he quickly drank another vile of liquid. A man with brown short spikey hair and rouge clothes ran into Hisagi.**

"**Watch where you are going."**

"**Who was running?"**

**A knife flew at Hisagi who raised his katar and deflected it from his throat.**

"**Don't mess with me, I will kill you. Then maybe I could party with that beautiful woman with you. Then we can have some fun."**

**A cold sharp tip touched his neck and was pulled back in the large white bow.**

"**I don't like short mortals, disappear worthless human, before I am forced to eliminate you."**

**A katar rose to his throat and Hisagi appeared behind him, his eyes turned blood red.**

"**I'll be coming for you tonight."**

**The terrified rouge sped off, the bloodlust; the murderous instinct was so strong. If he didn't, he would be killed on the spot. Hisagi,'s eyes turned back to its original color as he straightened up, Athrielle replaced her bow and arrow.**

"**What did you do to him mortal?"**

"**Nothing, and stop calling me mortal Suen."**

"**Suen?"**

"**Yeah, the most horrible name I could think of."**

"**You have weird ideas mortal."

* * *

**

**The sun dipped its rays beneath the horizon as the moon took over, it was getting dark. Athrielle gazed at the moon from her balcony, it was almost full, the heavenly orb seemed to favor her position as the soft light fell on her face. Her eyes closed and the wind played with her hair along with the silky white gown made of butterfly silk and the delicate muffler of skeletons of leaves, sewn together in the most delicate of ways.**

**A dark figure crouched in the darkness of an alley leaped to the height of the Geffen tower watching her.**

"**As much of a pain as she is, she is undoubtedly beautiful."**

**The emerald green eyes shone from the moon's light and the wind blew his cloak to one side.**

"**Tomorrow is the night, you will join us."

* * *

**

**Done….look out 4 next chappie….fluff is coming**

**Ja Ne**


	4. Conversion

**Hi guys….its me again…I promised this chap would b good din I? 4 de next 2 or 3 chaps is gonna stray frm ro awhile...Ok here it goes…

* * *

**

**The day passed quickly as the moon overtook the sun on its duties again, this time in full body. The sphere seemed to shine more brightly than usual, illuminating power. The wind carried…Danger.**

**Athrielle was again on the balcony, nature had always been on her side, protecting her as she protected it. Warning signals were never false but this one seemed strong. Strong and unavoidable. Ignoring the warnings of danger, she thought of her homeland. Her hundred and two years in her elven homeland had never given her a moment of hate or boredom. There was sadness, when her parents died in a battle with the Orcs. Fallen elves with hearts so evil that it changed their appearance to one of evil beings as well, hearts filled with hatred and longing for revenge.

* * *

**

**Her parents were one of the noblest of elves; her mother, Anthura was a Calvary horsewoman, one of the 2 in 3000 years. Her father, Lethias was the sword wielding infantry general. The memories plagued her mind, memories of her parents. They used to train in the field behind their house, her mother riding Shiitha, her white mare, swinging the sword wildly above her head. Her father holding his sword over his head, trying again and again to pull her off the mare. Usually succeeding by blocking her blade then hoisting himself up by the moving horse's girdle, grabbing her waist and pulling her along with him. Then they would roll on the grass laughing, then kiss.**

**All this ended when the Great War happened; the newly developed canon was being tested out. The Calvary was supposed to hold the Orcs back while the canon was being charged. At that time Athrielle was a new archer, she witnessed everything. Anthura was abandoned by her Calvary comrades and dragged of Shiitha, Lethias ran to save her but the order of retreat was given. The canon was ready. He was mobbed and unable to escape, the canon was fired. Many Orcs died, he along with them. The canon was destroyed and never used again.

* * *

**

**The memory of the war rose in her heart, she was reliving it, the signal in the wind grew stronger and the sound of footsteps reached her ears.**

"**Liitha namu oshaithi.**

**Khosha Hiyathu siatha…"**

**A hand covered her mouth gently and she turned around, it was Hisagi. Realizing it was an elven spell he reacted quickly and stopped it; with gentle hands he guided her into the room. His voice was soft.**

"**You don't need to get aggressive, it's me."**

**He whispered.**

"**How did you know it was a spell?"**

"**I know."**

**His fingers brushed across her smooth cheek, across her lips and his rested on the other.**

"**You have beautiful skin; I want to taste you, your lips."**

**His gestures were not forceful, he respected her, his voice was unlike those of male elves. Their voices were gentle but cold and dominating, he spoke to her in a manner close to that of her father and mother speaking to each other. She felt calm, as if he was asserting the effect on her.**

**His hand moved to her chin and lifted it up, meeting her lips which immediately parted. His hand moved to the back of her head while the other moved to the arc of her back, pressing their bodies together. He pushed a little harder and her shoulders rested on the wall. Something tingled from the side of her neck to her shoulder blade leading to her back, the mark she had since she was young. His teeth caused her no pain at all but rather, made it more pleasant.**

**His mouth then left hers and continued down her neck where it stopped at the point of neck and shoulder, she felt a sharp pain but even that seemed pleasant. The next thing she knew, she blacked out.**

**He held her up and reached for her legs where he carried her bridal style to her bed, the fact that she fainted was a sign that the conversion was a success. The failures would go insane and kill everything in sight until they are consumed by the vampire powers and their human minds, these humans would eventually kill themselves painfully. Not before leaving a path of destruction, if this conversion had failed he would have probably died.**

**He looked at her, her hair was starting to turn black, the change would be done in about 5 hours. Till then, he had better hunt, not much night was left.**

**Hisagi returned, cleaning the remains of blood from his vampire teeth with his tongue. He looked at the sleeping vampire, her hair was completely black, like his but she hadn't lost her elven ears. Her canine teeth had grown and now protruded from her mouth like a normal vampire, he stood there staring at her.**

"**I never thought she would look even more beautiful as a vampire, what am I saying?"**

**He looked away and hung the clothes he had borrowed from a female vampire on his time out; there was no way she was going to dress like an elf.**

**She stirred and opened her eyes, the same crystal green orbs, he had a feeling he had seen them before but he didn't know where. She got up and looked him, in confusion; in her eyes was clearly pain. Somehow it hurt him to look at them; it was eyes of someone who had been betrayed. He looked away. Her elven clothes had turned to ash like substance and blew away; the loss of her pure elven body had forbidden her to wear them again. She was covered in nothing more then the sheets on her bed, he passed her the clothes.**

"**There, you have to wear them."**

**A black leather shirt which covered only her chest. With long sleeves split on the sides and held together by leather strings, crisscrossing each other, the sleeves were connected to the shirt by a small piece of leather at the underarm, leaving the shoulders completely bare. The main part of the shirt was split at the front, down to the end of the shirt where it connected. The split was loosely connected by leather strings revealing a red underside. The back of the shirt revealed her whole back from top to bottom, also connected by leather straps, tied tightly. The skirt was split on both sides and connected by crossed leather strings as well.**

**He left the room to give her privacy to dress, she would be depressed for a few days but he hoped she wouldn't refuse to feed. Immediately when she was done he boarded up every window in her room and locked the door, without the potions sunlight would kill her.

* * *

**

"**What am I? What have I become?"**

**She asked him, her face full of fear and pain. The night after her conversion.**

"**You have become what I am; I might as well tell you the truth now. I was never human, I once was but now, I am a vampire. A race of humans raised from the dead and given power. We feed on blood, as you have to."**

"**No, no. I will not, I will not. It's a sin to kill for pleasure, elves are creatures of love."**

"**You have to."**

"**I will not kill for the sake of living, it's against elven lore."**

**He pulled a girl from the door and pushed it in front of the disheveled elven vampire.**

"**DO IT, BITE HER."**

**The girl looked frightened.**

"**NO, NO I WILL NOT."**

**Getting angry he shook her shoulders.**

"**LISTEN TO ME; YOU ARE NO LONGER AN ELF, NOT PURE. YOU ARE A VAMPIRE, AND VAMPIRES NEED BLOOD NOW FEED OR YOU WILL DIE."**

"**Then let me go, my life is meaningless now that I have thrown my race away, first abandoned then changed. Let me die."**

"**NO, YOU WILL NOT."**

**He picked the girl off the floor and bit her neck, she tried to scream but her mouth was covered. He fed on her for awhile then he took a cup and filled it whatever remaining blood that he did not drink.**

"**Whether you kill her or not doesn't matter, once she knows our true race she has to die."**

**He placed the cup on the table.**

"**You will drink when you are hungry."**

**He left with the pale body to dump in the forest for hungry animals.**

"**I will not live my life like this, I will end it myself."**

**Running out of the inn at a speed she had never known before, she instinctively jumped from one building to another until she reached the tallest one, Geffen Tower. She looked down from the top where she now stood.**

"**It ends now."**

**She leaned forward and threw herself down, spiraling at an alarming speed towards the ground, she wasn't scared. She was at peace.**

**A shadow jammed his foot against the side of a building, leaping to another, giving himself a hard push he jumped towards her. Catching her in his arms and landing with his back against a wall, a cracking sound was heard. His back broke at the force of impact, surprised she stood up. He looked at her and pushed himself up, obviously in pain. Remaining motionless for a few minutes before arcing his back, another crack was heard. He straightened up.**

"**You stupid girl, if I wasn't a vampire those injuries would take months to heal."**

**His voice was soft.**

"**I know it's hard to accept it but doing that wouldn't kill you, there are sure ways but I'm not telling."**

"**Why, why wouldn't you let me die?"**

"**I…I can't, it's my orders."**

"**Its not just orders, I can see it in your eyes, there is more."**

"**Y…yes."**

"**Tell me."**

"**I can't, I really can't."

* * *

**

**Here… I thought this chappie was pretty good XD pls read and Review.**


	5. Sachii?

**Pls review n tell me if u like my writing pls…I really don't mind constructive comments are very welcome….jus pls sign in. ok lets start…

* * *

**

"**This is bad, she doesn't feed, 3 more days of this and she'll die."**

**His eyes diverted from the cup of congealed blood which stood on the table, untouched for days, to Athrielle, sitting at the corner of her bed with her knees up to her face.**

"**I have to bring her to the castle, it's risky in this condition but I have no choice."**

**He thought to himself.**

"**When night falls we are leaving here."**

**She made no movement. He sighed.**

**When night fell, he urged her to go out with him, when she didn't budge; he simply carried her and leapt off the balcony with her bow around his shoulder.**

"**Where are you taking me?"**

"**To my dwellings, where your lord is but I warn you, there are vampires there. With me you will come to no harm but do not venture alone, you will regret."**

**They traveled deep inside Geffen dungeon; he put her down and stood in front of a stone.**

"**Adias Aguriante." **

**The stone rolled from its position and they entered, traveling for some other distance, they reached a castle.**

**Hisagi walked in front, gripping her wrist tightly, a sign that she was his and no one was to touch her. A vampire at the corner started approaching them, Hisagi let a low growl escape from his throat, raising one side of his lip high enough to show his tooth, the vampire backed off. **

**The castle was large with many rooms; the walls were made of granite and had big Victorian windows which were boarded up, making it gloomy.**

**He took her up a flight of stairs and pushed her into a room.**

"**If anyone here tries anything, mention my name to them."**

**She walked to a bowl of water at the side of her room, ever since she became a vampire she hadn't seen her reflection, it was certainly not her intention now. Her mouth parted but was quickly covered by his hand.**

"**Don't you dare scream here or anywhere else, a scream of a vampire is an attractive noise, anyone who hears it will come with no objections. That includes other vampires."**

**He left the room. She sat on her enormous bed and drew her knees up to her face again, he came back in and closed his eyes for a minute, it jostled his memory. Of when he was alive, a memory that had locked itself in his mind for a hundred and twenty years and had forced himself to forget. He tugged on her wrist and pulled her downstairs, to the basement. He was prepared for what might happen; he wasn't prepared for the intensity of it.**

**The basement was where the prisoners, mostly girls, were kept, waiting to be "played with", which meant tortured and raped, or eaten. The lucky ones were eaten, the prettier girls were repeatedly "played" with in the cruelest of manners. She was brought to a room where a girl was chained to a wall, her shirt torn so low she was inches away from throwing away all her modesty. Hisagi grabbed her hair and pulled her face towards Athrielle.**

"**Eat her."**

"**No."**

"**Damn, you made me do this. I didn't want to but it looks like you have to see her bleed before you feed."**

**He took a sharp knife from the table and cut a red line on the girl's shoulder, the girl screamed in pain. Athrielle went crazy, her vampire instincts acted up but was held down by her elven side, she was having a war against herself. He was prepared for it dodging every attack that was launched at him; he got her out of the room. She was deranged; obsessed with killing him, had he not been a high level vampire he would suffer injuries. **

**The worst thing happened, another vampire went into the room they were in, seeing the girl chained to the wall he started "playing" with her. The girl was new and virgin; her screams rattled the walls driving Athrielle to her limits. Her whole eyes turned blood red, her speed quickened, she became more vicious. Managing to injure him. **

**He saw no choice, possessing her he lead her upstairs, along with another fresh girl. The girl was dumped to one side and the door locked, he released the spell. Her eyes turn black as she became more deranged from lack of blood and the battle within herself plus the containment of the spell. Charging at him she tried to scratch him, dodging in a big room was easier than dodging in a narrow corridor so he managed.**

**As she lunged at him, he turned slightly and guided her head towards his own neck, wincing as her teeth sank in and took his blood. She calmed down at the taste; her vampire side had taken over. **

**He was beginning to feel weak, she was taking a lot of his blood and at this rate he would be sucked dry. He grabbed the nearby girl and passed her to Athrielle who started feeding on her instead; Hisagi watched her for a minute then fainted.**

**When he came to, he was on Athrielle's bed. She had somehow carried him there when she finished feeding. Her eyes were crystal emerald green again, then it flashed to him. The memory and what his grandmother had said years ago.

* * *

**

**_It's just a legend but it's said that for every one who feels love and died tragically, separated from their partners, an elf is born. The elf will not know but its waiting for its lover's death so they can be together. If the lover is evil and goes to hell the elf will eventually lose its mind and turn evil. If the lover is good and dies, they will be reunited and live happily.

* * *

_**

"_**Sachii, will you marry me?" **_

"_**Well hmm…"**_

"_**That's a yes?"**_

"_**No."**_

"_**Ok…guess it's too early."**_

"_**No I will not, not marry you."**_

"_**That's a yes?"**_

"_**OF COURSE…haha."

* * *

**_

"_**SACHII!"**_

**_A sword stabbed Sachii in the heart; Hisagi ran to her but the sword came for him too._**

"_**YOU BASTARD! I WILL KILL YOU!"**_

"_**Try"**_

_**Blacked out.

* * *

**_

_**Hisagi came to, a man hovered above him.**_

"**_Hisagi is it? Well I'm Dracula, I converted you. You are a vampire now; I shall train you as my prized pupil if you swear devotion to me."_**

"_**I will, but I have one mission to complete."**_

**_He slaughtered and tortured the murderers brutally; the memories were then locked up and never used again, he foced himself to forget.

* * *

_**

**The memory passed, a flashback that he had sworn never to bring out came back, this girl. This elf, which he caused so much pain to. She is, or was, Sachii…

* * *

**

**Done…pls R&R**

**Ja Ne**


	6. Acceptance

**Another Chappie Stretches fingers Yosha lets go…(Sry, sry abt the changes, the Dumb Bird (cough) Kyoko-chanXD (cough) told me Sukiko...hehe...)

* * *

**

**Hisagi diverted his eyes to the sleeping Athrielle, her pillow damp from tears that she shed, the loss of her elven land and body was too great. When she had fallen out of trance with the dead girl in her bloody arms and Hisagi on the floor with scratch marks on him, she almost screamed. Her senses had cleared enough for her to carry Hisagi to the bed, sitting beside him until he came to. Her arms were scrubbed so furiously that they bled, her cuts healing within seconds. Her spirit dulled and her bow along with it, no longer did its silver shine but looked like unpolished metal. Her eyes were dulled and reddish, the green not as crystal as before.**

**Hisagi sighed and leaned against the wall, she didn't refuse to feed any longer, just as long as he was the one who gave her the food. He would blindfold the women and calm them so they were in a trance, not unlike the one he had put her under when he converted her. Then he would push their necks towards her lips and let her bite, until she held it herself.**

**A figure appeared from the other side of the room, with wings of the devil and horns on her head. Sexily clad in a skintight suit, showing off her proportions as much as it could.**

"**Well, well my dear Hisagi. You came back without telling me. Have you found another plaything?"**

**The figure walked up to him, putting her hand on his neck and running it up his face.**

"**As handsome as ever."**

**He pushed her hand away.**

"**What do you want Succumbus?"**

"**Oh you know what I want, you. Ever since you came."**

"**You are the wife of Lord Dracula, his lady who bears his mark on your wrist. You are for him and him alone, I will have nothing to do with you."**

"**Well having the mark of the Lord makes me the lady of the castle doesn't it? Aren't the servants supposed to serve the lady?"**

"**Since when was I ever your servant?"**

"**Do you want the lord to know that his trusted student has fallen out for his newest weapon, he would be so pleased wouldn't he?"**

**Hisagi felt his face grow hot, keeping his emotions locked he remained calm.**

"**I have resisted your attempts of seduction ever since I came, there are other "servants" who lust after you."**

"**You almost gave in."**

"**I was naïve and you tricked me."**

**Hisagi smirked.**

"**And besides,you wouldn't want the Lord to know that his trusted lady betrays him and flirts with her "servants" would you, he would be so pleased wouldn't he?"**

**She growled low and walked back to the corner, turning her head slightly and smirking.**

"**Watch your little vampiress, she may come to harm."**

"**I will kill you if you lay a finger on her."**

**An evil laugh sounded and bats circled the Succumbus who disappeared in swirling darkness.**

**Athrielle stirred 2 hours later, pushing herself up. By then Hisagi was sleeping against the corner of the wall, leaning with his arms crossed across his chestand his head bowed, his fringe in his eyes. Walking up to him she pushed his fringe out of his closed eyes, something about his face looked familiar. His eyes perhaps, not many elves in Irusvine had green eyes, they were mainly blue. Her hand brushed past his cheek to tuck his hair behind his ear, his eyes shot open and his hand grabbed her wrist tightly.**

"**I THOUGHT I ASKED YOU TO…"**

**He saw a pair of green orbs instead of red ones, immediately he let her go and she sat down hard on the ground, shocked and afraid. Rubbing her wrist.**

"**Suen?"**

**She looked at him in fear; since her conversion he had always been gentle to her until now. In her depressed state, her feelings were mixed**

"**I'm sorry."**

**He kneeled on the ground, leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her stiff body, she relaxed. And looked up at his eyes, they were familiar, very familiar but she couldn't remember where she had seen them.**

"**I have to bring you to Lord Dracula tomorrow, he wants to see you. He said in her hair, she bent her head and leaned against his chest.**

"**Do you…hate me? For doing this to you?"**

**She thought about her feelings, when she was changed she was hurt. After that she felt betrayed then depressed but she never felt hate, not towards him. Instead, she felt it towards herself, for being vulnerable. After all he put her through, she couldn't bear to hate him, she felt attracted to him instead.**

**Shaking her head in his chest, she sighed.**

"**Are you hungry?"**

**She moved her head slightly. He stood up and went downstairs to the dungeons, returning shortly with a girl, blindfolded. Instead of letting him feed her, she took it from him and fed on the girl. His mouth turned up a little.**

"**I'll be back soon."**

**He turned and left.**

**Athrielle finished and dropped the girl.**

"**I can't do anything; all I can do is accept my fate. I was kicked out of Irusvine; they said I would turn unholy. Now I have…"**

**She stared at her bow, now black with silver.**

"**I am a vampire."**

**She left the body on the floor and walked towards the window, the sound of soft footsteps made her turn around. A sexy woman approached her with a cup in her hand.**

"**Welcome new vampire, to this castle. I am Succumbus, the Lady of the castle."**

**She handed a cup full of thick red liquid to Athrielle.**

"**You are a special one. Here drink up."**

**Athrielle looked at the cup untrustingly but the Succumbus made hand movements, gesturing to her to drink up.**

"**Its blood, what you usually drink."**

**Athrielle lifted the cup to her lips, the moment the cold metal met her lips, the cup was knocked violently away from her. A black figure dashed past her.**

"**Damn."**

**Succumbus growled and disappeared.**

"**Don't trust her."**

**The figure turned around, it was Hisagi. His hand and clothes were a mess of blood, lifting his coat a little; his lower arm was raw and bleeding. It looked as if the skin had melted off his flesh.**

"**She mixed holy water in the blood; this is what it can do to you."**

**He gasped.**

**She stretched out her hand to him.**

"**Don't touch me, the holy water is only on my clothes but it can hurt you."**

**She withdrew her hand and he left the room.

* * *

**

**Dracula sat on his throne with both Athrielle and Hisagi bowed before him.**

"**So this is the one?"**

**He got up and put his hand under her chin and lifted her face towards him.**

"**They always said elves were the most beautiful creatures, I guess they were wrong. An elven vampiress is the most beautiful creature of all."**

"**She was converted not long ago, she is still not ready."**

"**What is you name my dear?"**

"**Athre…"**

"**Tsukiko"**

**Dracula's hand left her chin and she looked at Hisagi, puzzled. He gave a slight nod and she followed.**

"**Well she will be under your charge for now, train her."**

"**I will my Lord."

* * *

**

**Aaaah….finally finished….ok check in for the next**

**Ja Ne**


	7. I will never lose you again

**OK, OK bird stop pestering me I'll give u ur damn fluff sheesh….it was gonna b on this chapter anyway…starting….(Pls note that Athrielle goes by the name of Tsukiko from now on)…

* * *

**

**The usual dark room became even darker as the rain beat on the outer glass of the boarded windows, flames were lit on the candle powered chandeliers from where Hisagi jumped down gracefully, causing the chandeliers to swing gently. He hardly spent his time at his own quarters these days, partially because he feared for Tsukiko's safety and partially because she didn't want him to leave. He knew he had to bring her out and teach her to hunt soon, but only when she was ready.**

**She sat in a corner, wondering about her new ability to heal almost as fast as she could get cut, using one of his infiltrators.**

"**Even though now you have the ability to heal doesn't mean you should cut yourself on purpose."**

**He said to her gently, stretching his hand to help her up. Instead of taking it she pulled up his sleeve to see his wound, it had almost healed but not quite. Remembering that he took the blow for her she winced.**

"**Its alright it doesn't hurt anymore."**

**He rubbed his hand on the wound, she looked at him. It still hurt; she could see it in his eyes.**

"**You can't stay in here forever. Tomorrow I will bring you to hunt."**

**The wide door opened and a figure with a short cape walked in, dragging a cart behind him. His onyx eyes stared around the room.**

"**Aah, Master Hisagi. No wonder now I can never find you in your room, you have never been fond of the dungeons either."**

"**Unlike people who practice their acid aiming skills on prisoners, Kiroi, and I do appreciate people who knock."**

"**Was I interrupting anything then? My apologies, I have come up with a potion that will extend your time in the light. Like the other potions do, they also shorten your need of sleep. Take it once a day."**

"**I will need more then usual then; the Lord has put a charge under me for training."**

"**The elf? Rumor has it that you have grown rather attached to her, of course no one actually dares to inform the Lord."**

**He smiled, showing his sharp fangs. Tsukiko walked from the shadows to the door, she had never liked the door wide open.**

"**She is the one?"**

"**Yes, Sachi…Tsukiko….rather. I will need enough potions to last both of us 6 months. Give me a year's supply."**

"**How will you carry that much around and retain your maneuverability"**

"**I will manage."**

**The alchemist tipped the cart's contents on the floor carefully.**

"**My thanks; this place is getting too suffocating."**

"**I agree but you are the only person the Lord lets loose for months on end."**

"**True."**

"**I take my leave Master Hisagi, may your training go well."**

**He bowed and turned to leave.**

"**As it may, next time you come in please shut the door."**

**The alchemist left, closing the door. Hisagi gathered the potions and put them on a nearby dresser. He sang a soft song, a song that Sachii used to sing when she felt sad. Tsukiko looked as if she was about to melt into the wall.**

"**Tidal waves they, **

**Rip right through me.**

**Tears fall eyes worn,**

**Cold and sad.**

**Pick me up now,**

**I need you so bad."**

**Tsukiko looked up with a look of recognition in her eyes, her head jerked back as a wave of memories hit her.

* * *

**

**A girl with purplish hair and crystal green eyes, a hunter. Sitting on a hill overlooking the sea, in the sunset with an assassin. Red headed, muscular with emerald eyes which could rival hers, he looked exactly like Hisagi. She was humming the song Hisagisang earlier.

* * *

**

**The scene changed as they were in a dark forest, making out in front of a dying fire. The guy then took a locket and buried it at the roots of a tree.

* * *

**

**Then they were in a room, her hand stretched out towards the assassin. A sharp pain shot through her heart.**

"**SACHII!"**

**Before her world totally blacked out, a word came to her mind. Hisagi...

* * *

**

**Her eyes cleared and she was in the dark room of the castle once again, staring at his face that was in front of her. His hands were on her shoulders.**

"**You had red hair, you...you."**

"**Its past, I am no longer the Hisagi I was."**

**He wrapped his hands around her.**

"**Forget about it."**

**He mumbled.**

"**Who is Sachii? She looked so much like me."**

"**No one."**

**He got up and left the room.**

**They set off the next day, it was already dusk and the sun didn't shine enough to hurt them. Tsukiko with her bow strapped to her back and Hisagi with the many potions in his cloak and clothes, he claimed that Tsukiko wore too little clothes to conceal much. From the stone in Geffen dungeon, they ran out to the open. Surprisingly, Tsukiko could overtake him in running by quite a lot. Tired if trying to keep up with her, he changed into a bat, catching up with her easily.**

"**I have a feeling you can't transform, the speed you have means your elven agility has been enhanced by your vampire powers."**

**He said as he watched her hair turn slightly golden at every passing of a light where it shone, heavily contrasting with her jet black hair and clothes. There was a similar effect on her bow except it was white instead of gold.**

**Turning a corner they met a dead end, Hisagi turned back to his original form.**

"**Holy Light!"**

**A white light flew towards Tsukiko whom instinctively jumped to the roof of the nearest building.**

"**Tsukiko stay there."**

**Hisagi turned to face a male assassin and a female priest.**

"**You were the one, monster. You killed my brother, drained his blood."**

"**Which one? Would you like to join him?"**

**Hisagi smirked**

"**Kyotoko lets go."**

**He rushed towards Hisagi with both katars crossed, Hisagi dodged his attack easily only to be met by another holy light. Leaping to the side, a flurry of green blades awaited him.**

"**Sonic Blow!"**

**He deflected the katars and dodged another holy light, the assassin had disappeared. Spikes drove through the ground.**

"**Grimtooth!"**

**Using the hole of his infiltrator, he spun around one of the spikes and avoided the next, almost getting hit by another Holy Light. Slicing the assassin, who just appeared, across the chest.**

"**Kyotoko, go. Now."**

**Bottles of holy water flew through the air, aimed for Hisagi who didn't see it coming.**

"**HISAGI!"**

**She dipped her hand in a nearby pail of water, producing arrows and shooting continuous arrows at the bottles of holy water. They smashed quite a distance from him, one arrow brushed past the priest's neck and produced a thin red line. **

"**Run, Kyoto…"**

**The flat side of Hisagi's infiltrator touched his lips. Kyotoko turned to run; Tsukiko jumped and somersaulted, landing in front of her with her back facing the terrified priest. The wind blew her long black tresses, she turned her face to one side and Kyotoko gasped, the thin line surrounding her pupil was blood red, her pupil was still green. She smirked and her fangs gleamed dangerously, she moved in a flash so she was behind the priest, an arrow tip raised to Kyotoko's neck. She lowered her head and bit her, Kyotoko tried to scream but was muffled by her hand. Seeing his party member being sucked on, the assassin turned to see Hisagi. His whole pupil was blood red. The infiltrator was put in his mouth and fangs penetrated his skin, soon, his body slackened.**

"**For the first night of training that was quite good, Tsukiko. Finally you have decided to call me Hisagi and not mortal."**

**The rain started to fall.**

"**Lets go, we can't get a room in this place. They have been cautious about attacks lately and since some careless vampire had left a body in a room of an inn, they do not allow any one in after dusk. We need to restore ourselves."**

**They hunted for a few more humans, breaking through windows.**

"**Channel your mind towards your prey and clear it, this is the way to calm the prey."**

**They headed to the forest surrounding Geffen, the full moon shone down on them, Hisagi's hair was dampened by the rain and Tsukiko's clung to her back. Deep in the forest Tsukiko leaned against a tree, her eyes narrowed. A wave of feelings took over her.**

"**You are not being truthful to me."**

"**What?"**

"**Tell me, who is Sachii?"**

**She bent down at the root of the tree and dug a handful of soil, reaching in again and pulling out a locket.**

"**How…how did you?"**

"**Who is she? Why did you call me Sachii jus now when you were talking to the alchemist? You call her name in your sleep."**

**She flipped the locket open. He sighed.**

"**I don't know how you got the memory but she was my fiancée, before I died. The day that I proposed to her was the day we were both murdered. She was buried in Alberta where we both met, because we were both separated in death she turned into an elf. I think you were Sachii."**

**She looked at him in confusion. Without warning he leaned forward and their lips met, his arms wrapped around her body and pushed her towards the tree. Under the full moon with rain running down their faces, their eyes closed. He was dominant and in control, pressing harder. His tongue entered her mouth, tasting her. With every flick of the tongue, the kiss got deeper; Tsukiko's fangs scratched the surface of his lip occasionally. Her hands moved up to the back of his head and his hands moved to the arc of her back and her neck.**

**Pushing her harder against the tree he, it got more intense, their lips broke and connected again and again. Finally, he pulled his head back.**

"**I promise, even at the expense of my life no harm will ever come to you again. I will change you back."**

**Out of his cloak, he pulled out a shimmering rose.**

"**You..."**

"**When I killed the Obeaune, I kept the rose."**

**He put it in her hair.**

"**It's yours."**

**He said softly. She reached out to his neck and pulled the cloak, scarf and bandages back. There was a mark down from his shoulder to his collarbone, like a continuation of her own mark. He looked at his mark before looking at her shoulder. His eyes moved up to her face, water ran from it, made silvery by the moonlight. It made her look like she was crying. Her emerald eyes shone bright green; the kiss had brought back the meaning to her life. In Irusvine her life was an empty shell; her reason for living was not there. It was right in front of her.**

**Her reason for living was Hisagi…**

**He held her close. Singing in a soft voice.**

"**C'mon let me hold you,**

**Touch you,**

**Feel you,**

**Always.**

**Kiss you,**

**Taste you,**

**All night,**

**Always"

* * *

**

**And I shall leave you here….muahahahahaha…enough fluff bird? Im not very happy with this but ill let u guys decide… Feel free to comment, compliment or criticize but please sign in if you want to criticize….thank you. R&R please…**

**Ja Ne**


End file.
